Automatic hygienic sheet material dispensers were previously known. Such a dispenser has different ways of interfacing with a service person or another person responsible for operating and servicing the dispenser, and for interfacing with regular users wishing to use the dispenser. The dispenser may include sensor means for automatically detecting the presence of a user and dispensing a certain amount of sheet material in such case. The dispenser may also include indicators for indicating a current operating mode or other status indicators for the operation of the dispenser, such as a low battery status and a low remaining supply of sheet material. A dispenser normally also includes a microcontroller configured for controlling the operation of the dispenser based for example on input information from said sensor means. The microcontroller is then configured for initiating and indicating various operating modes.
According to known technology, such sensor means and indicators, and also a microcontroller, can be positioned in various places on the dispenser, such as for example on a front, left and right side of such a dispenser. Also, the settings can be adjusted by various means on the dispenser, such as knobs, levers, dials or similar. As mentioned, these means can be located in various locations on different dispensers, thereby making it difficult for a service person or another person in charge of the dispensers to remember the placement of the means used for changing the settings or the indicators making operation of a dispenser an arduous and time consuming task. The distribution of sensor means, indicators and microcontroller also results in increased cost for signal communication means and manufacturing complexity. Furthermore, the knobs, lever and buttons for adjusting the settings of the interface have limited reliability and may be exposed to a humid environment.
There is thus a need for an improved interface for an automatic sheet dispenser wherein at least one of the above mentioned issues is addressed.